Episode 5891 (26 March 2019)
Synopsis There is a wave of anxiety drifting through the depths of Albert Square. Phil and Keanu are awestruck when they behold Louise talking to an associate from Spain, who was involved with the attack on Keanu. More dismay is brought upon them when the man, Midge, starts to talk about Phil's family in a perturbation manner. Kim and Denise are alarmed when they haven't found themselves a qualified hairdresser, and the clock is ticking for the trial day. They think they've found a solution in Stacey but are unfortunate when she dismisses the opportunity. They then come to a conclusion in hiring a hairdresser to do their friend's hair and not promote the job. However, most of the occupancies aren't very admirable until one girl comes along and her confidence and sass takes a shine to Kim, and the girl is puzzled when Denise and Kim announce she's got the job. Bernadette decides to do the moral thing and tells both Whitney and Sonia of Tiffany's dodgy deeds. Tiffany is not gratified when Bernadette lures her back to the Square, claiming she has money and then plummeting her on Whitney and Sonia. Habiba starts to feel remorse for Billy and feels ashamed for foul-mouthing Honey. However, she clocks up a plan with a peace offering of a brunch for him and the kids, and it soon becomes clear she's more interested in Adam when her enthusiasm arises when Billy starts to lecture about Adam and Honey's relationship. Phil and Keanu are feeling the urgency of money and Phil attracts Tommy to the Archers with a flying toy and appeals for him to call his dad to get back the fifty thousand pounds he owes him, however, they are soon interrupted by a displeased Kat, who summons Phil to stay clear from her kids. Tiffany can't wait to get away from Sonia and Whitney, but the two women are insistent on getting answers from her. After much prompting and bolstering, Tiffany opens up about the drug dealers and debts, and Sonia promises to get her the money tomorrow if she concedes to stay the night at Dot's and Tiffany agrees. Mitch is astonished to come upon the girl Kim and Denise have hired who turns out to be Mitch's daughter, Chantelle. Following the scare with Midge, Phil warns Keanu that from now on he has to keep an eye on his daughter and keep her safe. If anything happens to her, it's on Keanu's head. Cast Regular cast *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Kim Fox-Hubbard - Tameka Empson *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Will Mitchell - Freddie Phillips *Tommy Moon - Shay Crotty *Ernie Moon - Cody Briffett (Uncredited) *Bert Moon - Elliot Briffett (Uncredited) Guest cast *Midge - Tom Colley Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and kitchen *18 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *20 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *25 Albert Square - Downstairs rooms *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *E20 - Club *Turpin Way *Mitchell's Autos *55 Victoria Road - Living room and kitchen Notes *First appearance of Jessica Plummer as Chantelle Atkins. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Louise is threatened by Midge, one of the money launderers, making Phil realise he has to find the cash he owes as soon as possible. Whitney and Sonia are horrified when Bernadette tells them truth about Tiffany and do their best to get through to the terrified teenager. Denise and Kim try to recruit a hairdresser for their pop-up salon and are impressed by new face on the Square Chantelle. Category:2019 Episodes